Klub Konoha
by VioletRiot
Summary: Still working on summary. SakuxGaar. Read N review. Debating whether or not to continue. Future lemons!


_**This story is a bit more urban/ modern day technology etc. This is my second fanfic that i'm going to start writing so I dont rush my first one thats still In progress. **_

_**"A wilted flower blooms again" Check that out if you'd like. Anyway Hope you guys like this. If you read it please review I dont care if it's anonymous. I love getting feedback.**_

_**Thanks:)**_

_**VioletRiot**_

.

* * *

Sitting on the bottom porch step Sakura rested lazily between the legs of her best friend, who in turn rested his ramen cup gently on her head as he ate. It was around 4 o clock when they finished packing the last of their things on to the moving van, and by then the pink haired youth was almost completely exhausted and annoyed that her menstraul cycle started 3 days early. Even still she was very content with her life. Ever since she was 12 years old she'd wanted to open up her own nightclub and now with the help of her bestfriend who conveniently shared the same goal she was moving into a house just a few blocks away from an empty building they'd purchased about two mondays ago. The vacant area actually used to be a club a very long time ago but the owner died and with him so did the club. There was alot of work to be done however, such as remodeling, choosing a name, completing all the necessary paperwork, and obtaining a secure staff, but that didn't phase them. There was no turning back now that they were so close. Both of them being high school dropouts didn't give them alot of options. Sure they could rely on their parents who fortunately were some of the richest people in all of konoha, but being gold digging children wasn't exactly in their book of things to do before they died.

"Sakura can you believe we're actually, when I say actually I mean Actually ACTUALLY, not just saying it but actually, on the path of becomming some of the hottest club owners" The spiky blonde haired boy slurped his ramen excitedly.

"I know it's crazy, It seems like just yesturday we were drawing pictures of it in our notebooks... Naruto! will you calm down with the ramen your getting the juice all on my face" He apologized and ate them slower.

Momentarily sakura wondered how her and Naruto looked sitting here together. Probably like a couple. Their parents swore up and down that they'd get married one day and have little pink haired blue eyed babies. However her and naruto were never like that. Sure they spent almost every moment of every day together, and hung out on days reserved for couples such as valentines day, and parties, but that was more like tradition rather than anything romantic. He was like her big brother, her other half. She knew that in the long run they were probably soulmates but on a different level.

When they were little they made a promise. It was If they hadn't "done it" by the time they were 16 they'd "do" each other. Sakura laughed at the terms they used for sex back then. Well once they both had turned 16 and were still virgins they met up after school and had sex in the back of Naruto's car.

Having talked about it several times they both agreed that it was probably thee worst sexual experience they had in their entire lives.

They'd made another promise around the time they were 17 that if they weren't in a stable relationship by the time they were 25 they'd simply marry each other, and they were both 21 now.

Pushing the thoughts of the past she shared with naruto to the back of her mind she stretched her legs out in front of her and sighed.

"Getting tired huh?" Naruto asked tossing the now empty ramen container over the side of the railing. He could be such a pig sometimes. She nodded and rested her head against the inside of his leg. He carressed the side of her head tossing her further towards sleep.

"Well we can hit the road now, I guess I'll drive." Sakura pouted playfully and stood. "oh dont be such a baby, you can sleep in the car" he ruffled her hair a bit and tossed her the keys to their old apartment

"Landlord says to leave them on the kitchen counter inside. I'll back the truck and the moving van up while you do that. Sakura please make sure you remembered everything."

Sakura swiftly caught the keys as he tossed them to her and made a face.

"The house is completely empty. How could I for....Shit!" Naruto shook his head knowing her to well and turned for the car.

Once inside sakura ran up the steps stopping a moment realizing this was the last time she'd ever walk up these stairs. Walking slowly she inspected the house one last time almost forgetting what her motive was in the first place until she passed by her old bedroom. Slipping her hand firmly around the door knob she slowly turned it and flicked on the light. She bent in the farthest corner and pulled back the floor board.

She stared a moment at the shoe box hidden childishly away beneath her floor. It took her a moment to rip it out of the crevice but eventually she managed to pull it free. This box contained plesant reminders of things she'd done with naruto and friends. She opened it and peeked inside at the contents making sure everything was there. Satisfied she replaced the lid and stared curiously back down the hole before pushing the floor board back in place.

_'I wonder if the next person who lives in this house, will use this hiding spot' _A loud honk interrupted her thoughts and she hauled herself up off the floor carrying her box with her. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she spun in a slow circle. All that remained of her life here were simple holes pounded into the walls, to hold up pictures. She sighed and made her way for the door.

"Put the keys on the counter saku!" Naruto's voice yelled.

"Goddamit" she mumbled and turned for the kitchen tossing the keys carelessly on the counter. Having naruto know her so well could be so irritating sometimes. Turning off the living room light she stepped back out onto the porch and shut the door behind her. Naruto tapped his fingers impatiently on the drivers wheel and stared.

"Will you hurry up!" He called turning the radio up in the car as a favorite song of his came on. Sakura walked around the side of the truck and got in. Naruto lip sang the words of the song into a invisible microphone he seemed to be clutching in his hand. She smiled gently at his facial expressions but homesickness was already hitting her.

"Aww cmon sakura, How can you be sad at time like this." he began pulling away from the curb and driving skillfully down the narrow street.

"I dont know, It's just we've never lived outside of konoha.. and now were moving to Suna. Thats like a whole 72 hours away." She rubbed gently at her temples reminding herself that this is what she wanted. Her dream was finally coming true. Naruto removed a hand from the steering wheel and gripped her knee affectionately. She did her best to manage a smile, and was rewarded with one in return.

"I'm so happy we picked the same career path" She leaned her head back against the seat and rested her legs on the dashboard. Despite the time of day the heat was still driving naruto insane so he rolled the window, and laughed as sakura's hair whipped viciously around her face. She turned to him then not seeming to mind the violent wind at all. "I could never leave you behind. You know that?" He didnt look at her but smiled brightly

"I know exactly what you mean" Sakura lifted the cup holder up between them so it was pure cushion from her to naruto and readjusted her body. Naruto moved his right arm as she laid her head into his lap and curled up. Snuggling her face deep into his stomach. He laughed softly causing her to look up.

"What?" She asked sleepily. He looked down at her quickly eyes bright with humor.

"Just imagine if we got pulled over and the cop see's you pulling your head out of my lap." Playfully sakura hit his arm and laughed with him.

"You're such a pervert" She nagged before tucking her face back into his stomach and letting exhaustion have her.

* * *

Naruto insisted on driving the full length steadily repeating that he was wide awake and felt fine. She didn't buy it the bags building under his eyes made it evident he was worn out. Shaking her head she pointed at gas station coming up ordering him to pull over.

"Sakura we still have a half a tank of gas" He commented pointing his hand at the arrow sticking directly between E and F.

"I have to use the bathroom, we might as well refill the tank and get something to eat i'm starving." Sakura waited as he pulled reluctantly into the gas station and up along side the gas hopped effortlessly from the truck and walked into the store.

"Excuse me" she asked stopping at the counter, a short haired girl with a large rack turned and smiled at her.

"Need directions" she asked curiously.

"No, Wheres the bathroom?" The woman kneeled behind the counter and pulled out a large wooden object with a tiny key attatched to the end. Sakura could never understand why they used such tacky decor. Smiling at the woman she accepted the key followed the directions the lady gave her.

"It's just outside on the right side of the building"

Sakura pushed the gas station door open and turned left, she didn't realize she was going in the wrong direction until the lady behind the counter knocked gently on the window beside her. Turning her head to face the noise sakura smiled as she saw the busty woman pointing in the other direction. She could be so forgettful sometimes. She spun around on her toes and waved a thanks to the woman.

The bathroom was probably the most disgusting thing sakura had ever stepped into. Toilet paper scattered the filthy floor, and dirt stains decorated the off-white walls. Lifting the lid on the toilet sakura almost puked, apparently nobody flushes anymore. Closing her eyes she squatted over the toilet and took care of her business promising her self that she'd have a fancy janitor inside each of her bathrooms at the club who did nothing but clean up after whoever came in.

* * *

Sakura returned the key suggesting to the lady that cleaning the bathroom should be a priority. The woman frowned at her and shoved the key back under the counter.

Not paying her any attention sakura glanced out the window to find naruto fast asleep in the passenger seat, and what looked to be like he was snoring. She smiled a moment knowing this stop at the gas station would knock him out and turned to buy herself something to eat.

She knew she should've got something besides a large bag of glazed donuts and 3 powerades. (One for herself, 2 for Naruto) but she was really craving something sweet, and well naruto, he'd eat anything.

she paid for the gas and her few items and left the store, glad she wouldnt have to see that clerk again and hoping the ones in Suna were alot cleaner.

Before starting the car she checked their location on the map, they had to be about a days worth away from Suna thanks to naruto's careless speeding. Starting the engine she pulled cautiously out of the gas station. Cursing the fact that driving wasn't a strong point.

* * *

She drove for about 16 hours before pulling over for gas. Naruto shuffled in the seat next to her opening his eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light.

"Good morning beautiful. " She smiled at him and got out the car to fill the tank. Naruto slid out as well facing his back to her as he took a piss.

"I'm sure theres a bathroom inside" She commented rolling her eyes.

"To far away" He yawned zipping up his pants and turning around. He reached his hand into the drivers window and grabbed the map, trying to locate their area on it.

"Good going" he said holding the map up for her to see "Where only about 8 hours away now. With my awesome driving we can be there in 4 or 5 you think you can stay away for that?" He tossed the map back into the window and and leaned against the truck.

"I'm pretty sure I can manage 5 hours" She said closing the lid on her gas tank. Nothing was going to stop her from seeing the house right away. Her mother had picked it out for them as a going away present. Sakura reluctantly accepted after she realized denying it would hurt her mom's feelings.

* * *

"It should be just around here" Sakura squinted out the window trying to get a good look at the address numbers on the front of the houses. Naruto drove slowly the speed wearing his patients thin

"There it is!" She jumped out the car before it came to a complete stop and ran into the front yard of her new home. Naruto pulled the car up in front of the house and jumped out shaking his head at her actions

"Sakura your one wack-job you know that" He wrapped his arm over her shoulders and stared up at the already lit home just a few yards away.

Sakura squealed in delight it was better than she had imagined.

"Leave it to your mom to pick out the house" Naruto replied pulling sakura off of the grass and onto the rock pathway.

Sakura studied the house running her index finger along the bumpy brown texture that made up the walls. It looked as if multiple one and two story towers were pushed together at random and formed this was elegant though, not what she was expecting. She noted the fact the rocky texture surrouding the front door, matched the rocky pathway they stood foreign green plants that sprang up in different areas of the front yard and the sandy brown paint of the building itself made it evident that they were no longer in Konoha.

"Lets check the inside out" Naruto nudge her and ran excitedly to the front door. She followed him grateful her parents insisted on buying the house. The inside was just as shocking as the out, and amazingly similar. The walls were a sandy brown like the outside paint and the rocky texture surrouded a variety of areas like doorways and the fireplace. The floors were made up of plush white carpet that matched the stair case that winded down towards the front entrance

Sakura silently thanked her mother for informing her to pick up the right color furniture and pushed her self slowly through every doorway in the house.

"Sakura there is a fucking pool back here" Naruto called from down stairs. She smiled happy that that he liked the house, she had been nervous about it being to big and flamboyant but it wasn't, it was nice, and comfortable. Skipping down the stairs Sakura smiled as she rolled out onto the floor. Naruto found her there and grinned at her sillyness

"leave it to you lay on the floor" He laughed and settled beside her. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"Between you and the floor I wont ever need a bed again." closing her eyes she smirked as the vibration of his laugh rumbled through his chest.

"Sorry Sakura, now that we got a pool I'll be spending my late nights with random women who come over to check it out." She sat up then and smacked him on the forehead.

"Naruto no hoes in my house"

"Our house" he corrected resting his hands beneath his head. The smile on his became one of confusion as she held out her pinky waiting for him to lock his with it.

Reluctantly he raised his right hand to hers and intwined his much larger finger around her tiny one.

"I'm not promising no hoes in the house, a man has his priorities, and hoes are on that list of things to do... haha get it things to do" Sakura laughed at his horrible joke and cleared her throat

"No I want you to promise me that no matter what happens here, nothing will come between our friendship"

"Sakura theres really no point to this I me.."

"Promise" she cut him off with a serious look.

"You have no faith in me" he pouted, and then looked her in the eyes. "You start first"

"I sakura haruno promise to never let anything happen or come between our friendship, because I value you more than I do my own life." She kissed his pinky that was locked with hers sealing the promise forever.

"I Naruto Uzamaki promise to never let anything happen or come between our friendship, because I value you more than I do my own life..and I promise I'll only bring one hoe home a week" He said quickly before kissing her pinky. They laughed together and talked of all the changes they were going to make to the club when it actually came down to remodeling. Life was changing so fast now for both of them and they understood things were going to become stressful, but they would always have each others back even if they didn't quite have a grip on their own problems. Thats just the way they were. Bestfriends. No matter what.


End file.
